


Awkward Yodelling

by HellYeahKou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellYeahKou/pseuds/HellYeahKou
Summary: “What ya thinking about?” Kuroo asks, inquisitive as always.“I’m thinking about the first time we met and your ridiculous ice block extremities,” Kei smirks.[Or the one time Kuroo Tetsurou falls in love at first sight and it's not Akaashi Keiji.]





	Awkward Yodelling

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone reading this, this is my first ever fic and I am so nervous, which is why I started with a one-shot and something with a simple 'plot'. I need to get a handle on the characterisation and creative writing.
> 
> Any constructive criticism is more than welcome!

The two of them are lounged on Kuroo’s couch, after a seemingly endless week and Kuroo’s socked feet are gently rubbing against Kei’s thigh from the other side of the couch while he holds a mug of coffee in his undoubtedly chilled hands. Kei side-eyes him, knowing he’s too distracted by the match on the TV to notice Kei’s gaze if he’s subtle enough. Kei takes in his overly wrapped up appearance, Kuroo has always been extremely susceptible to the cold, it’s actually ridiculous. Adorable, but ridiculous. Kei scoffs lightly, thinking briefly about the first time they met and the sound causes caramel eyes to turn slowly towards him, and for the life of him, he doesn’t understand why his heart still stutters after all this time.

“What ya thinking about?” Kuroo asks, inquisitive as always. He’s smiling softly, which doesn’t correspond with the mischievous poking of Kei’s side with his big toe. Had he been ticklish like Kuroo himself, he would have jerked violently. Instead, Kei glares at the offending navy sock.

“Keeeiii,” Kuroo prompts and Kei huffs at the childish tone.

“I’m thinking about the first time we met and your ridiculous ice block extremities,” Kei smirks.

“Ice blo-,” Kuroo squawks, but cuts himself off. “Well, I can’t really argue with that, can I?” he mumbles softly to himself while looking into his mug. His eyes return to Kei’s after a fraction of a second.

“The first time we met, huh?” His smile is fond and beautiful and Kei wants to punch his heart in its metaphorical face, because it needs to calm the fuck down.

Their first meeting wasn’t anything too eventful, definitely not as exciting as Bokuto and Akaashi’s first encounter, but the memory was pleasant. The emotions and feelings and what it eventually lead to were what made reminiscing enjoyable every once in a while, when the two young men get too used to the comfort of each other’s presence and forget that they were once awkward idiots fumbling over their own thoughts and feelings about the other, so full of doubt and insecurities.

“Sometimes I forget about how far we’ve come, how it felt like it took so long to get to a comfortable stage, and now we’re sat here like this and it feels like everything occurred in a matter of minutes,” Kuroo says and it’s true.

“Time sure is a crazy thing,” Kei adds and he grabs Kuroo’s foot and places it in his lap, tired of the incessant poking and Kuroo chuckles.

“I’ll never forget that day,” Kuroo says as Kei thinks it.

 _It was in the university canteen, it was busy, but not overly so, which is why Akaashi and Kei chose to come at_ _that_ _time. Kei_ _prefers_ _Kuroo’s side of the story, so whenever people ask, rather than his_ _magnificent mental_ _rendition of_ ‘oh shit, oh shit, oh shit _’_ _coupled with internal yodelling, they choose to tell it from Kuroo’s point of view._

 _Kuroo was sat with Yaku and Tora, discussing god knows what nonsense_ _(_ _I mean it was the Nekoma boys after all), when Akaashi and Kei made their entrance. It was a normal entrance, super casual and low-key._

_Only it wasn’t._

_That is, because everyone who’s anyone knows that Akaashi Keiji is some sort of_ _super beautiful being. Like, there is_ _literally_ _no_ _actual_ _way to put his ethereal beauty into_ _the perfect words. This coming from Tsukishima Kei, who has absolutely no need for exaggeration or flattery._

 _Anyway, suffice_ _it_ _to say that the entire canteen’s eyes slid to land onto Akaashi (even the people staring blatantly at Kuroo_ _–_ _this_ _is one part of the story Kei always adds in, as Kuroo’s obliviousness is just plain exasperating, the fool) and his own obliviousness almost caused Kei to facepalm, because what the actual hell._

 _This was when it happened, Kuroo’s gaze met Akaashi’s form for a fraction of a second only to_ _lazily move to the right and_ _meet_ _with none other than Kei_ _’s_ _. Rather than huge sparks flying_ _, the world freezing and a burning passionate gaze, Kuroo and Kei’s eyes skittered away from each other. Kei’s instantly went to the ground and Kuroo’s to god knows where, Kei was looking at the tips of his Vans, obviously he wouldn’t know._

 _Also, this is where the_ ‘oh shit, oh shit, oh shit’ _took place_ _, because Kei had never seen eyes_ _as_ _beautiful before,_ _cliché_ _as it was. So yeah, Kei was freaking the hell out, which is why Kuroo tells the story._

 _Ironically, Kuroo was freaking out about Kei’s honey brown eyes_ _behind those black frames too, only he found the courage to actually look back at Kei after the initial awkward eye skitter. The way Kuroo explains it always makes Kei embarrassed, but also undoubtedly overjoyed._

_“Holy shit, who is that?” Kuroo had asked toward the group closest to him. Yaku and Tora turned to him and Tora gave him a suspicious look which, well, rude._

_“Akaashi Keiji, dude everyone knows who he is, you dumb?_ _I mean look at those raven curls, makes your bedhead look like even more of a disaster zone,” Tora says bluntly and Yaku attempts to withhold his_ _snickering_ _,_ _to no avail. Rude_ _, again_ _. Also, not what he was asking._

 _“I was talking about the blonde, actually,_ _” Kuroo says, and he’s not even annoyed at the rude remark, because his eyes are back on the nameless blonde and he feels a bit like someone has dropped lead in his stomach_ _and scared a bunch of chickens into_ _violently_ _fluttering about_ _._ _He is incredibly beautiful._

 _“Hmm, the blonde? That’s Tsukishima_ _Kei, if I remember correctly,” Yaku says thoughtfully_ _and turns back to Kuroo curiously._

Tsukishima Kei. It suits him. Of course it suits him.

_Kuroo always said that he seemed especially confused that everyone was so fixated on Akaashi. He wasn’t denying Akaashi’s attractiveness at all, rather he was trying to fathom how everyone seemed to overlook Kei._

_Kuroo never believed in love at first sight, never even took it into consideration actually, however to this day he swears he fell body and soul for the beautiful blonde and practically free fell once he actually got to know the young man._

_Nothing ever actually happened that day, Akaashi and Kei got their food and left. The two university students went on with their lives, with the thought of a split second of eye_ _contact with a certain stranger_ _on their minds. It was a few days later when everything sort of came together._

 _Kuroo was rushing to class, late and exhausted to the point that he was almost hysterical, it was a dark time, really. He stumbled through the science block and almost dragged someone down with him_ _while cursing every being_ _that took to_ _hindering his day, but was cut short just before apologising to the poor student (or rather, probably student)._

_It was a student._

_It was Tsukishima Kei._

_So cute, so pretty._

_“What?” Kei asked and his_ _beautiful eyes were wide with shock as he fixed his slightly slanted glasses._

 _“What?_ _” Kuroo echoed and they awkwardly stared at each other_ _in silence_ _for a while._

 _(Cue the internal awkward yodelling and_ oh shit _’_ s _, dammit Kei)_

 _“You just…” Kei_ _eventually_ _said and Kuroo could not take his eyes away._

 _That is until he realised what just transpired, then he just wanted to pull a Simon and dig into the ground, maybe even find his own Gur_ _r_ _en Lagan_ _n_ _and escape this situation_ _,_ _honestly. He just said that out loud_ _,_ _didn’t_ _he?_

 _“I just said that out loud_ _,_ _didn’t_ _I? The ‘so cute, so pretty’ bit?”_ _Kuroo asked and honestly he wanted to frame the look on Kei’s face, wanted to make it his wallpaper, wanted to put a sticker of it on his car. He was blushing up to his ears and it wasn_ _’t even pretty, it was a blistering embarrassed red even falling down_ _to cover his neck and Kuroo was transfixed. He was adorable._

 _Kei nodded slowly and Kuroo had honestly forgotten about their collision, especially because none of them had fallen over. Kei interlinked his fingers together in_ _front of_ _himself and Kuroo’s eyes immediately zeroed in on the clearly nervous habit._

 _“I’m sorry,” Kuroo blurted and Kei_ _’s eyes shot up from the ground to meet Kuroo’s._

 _“Actually, that’s a lie. I_ _’m not sorry at all,” Kuroo corrected as he_ _simultaneously created an information overload within his own mind because of trying to take in every detail of Tsukishima Kei. A now seemingly annoyed Tsukishima Kei._

 _“Wow, thanks,” Kei had mumbled even though his hands were still clasped and he was looking down his nose at Kuroo_ _, seemingly condescending. Kuroo wanted to laugh, so many contradicting non-verbal cues. He wanted to laugh and tease, like usual, and yet…_

 _“It’s true though, you_ _are adorable, beautiful really,” yup, Kuroo had no doubts. Kei lit up like a Christmas tree again_ _, embarrassed and Kuroo felt fondness develop at the contradicting scowl on his face._

 _“Wanna go get_ _something to eat_ _or something? What do you like?_ _” Kuroo asked_ _with a smile. Kei had barely said five words, but Kuroo had always been good at reading people, never mind the obviousness in Kei’s awfully contradicting actions. Though he won’t deny physical attraction being 95% of what is pulling him in._

 _“Something to eat or something?” Kei asked_ _sceptically, his eyes narrowed with suspicion._

 _“Yeah, like…. Cake?”_ _Kuroo smirked at the sudden_ _expression change, he wanted to learn everything about Tsukishima Kei. Along with the fact that he loves cake, apparently. Damn, who gets that excited about cake?_

(‘Me, obviously. Cake is life, cake is what makes the soul, Tetsurou.’

‘Shush, Kei. I’m telling the story.’)

 _“We can go to that bakery just off campus, that way you don’t have to worry about this random being a creep,_ _” Kuroo adds, to ease any reluctance of a stranger asking him out. Though Kuroo didn’t know that he wasn_ _’t actually a random and that everyone on campus knew who_ the _Kuroo Tetsurou was. Though, whether him being a creep_ _or not_ _was unknown_ _._

 _Kei_ _later confirmed he wasn’t a creep, along with learning a lot more quirks and facts about Kuroo._

 _"_ Never mind being late to class, I literally forgot I even had class that day – no regrets though, right?” Kuroo laughed as he leant over Kei and pressed his nose gently against Kei’s with the most beautiful smile on his dumb face and Kei was so in love.

The internal awkward yodelling still hadn’t ceased even after all these years, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> "Wait, what the hell did that have to do with my so called 'ice-block extremities'?" Kuroo asks later on.
> 
> "When you passed me my strawberry short cake it felt like your fingers were icicles and I had to refrain from making some comment about you trying to seductively brush them against my own fingers. I almost dropped my precious cake, you abominable snowman," Kei smirked.
> 
> "Wha?!"
> 
> Thank you for anyone who took the time to read this! Please leave some love - kudos and comments are (obviously) much appreciated xx
> 
> Also, please feel free to check out my tumblr and speak to me about the volleydorks we all love! I'm not sure how to make a link thingy so - https://chasingchaosinwonderland.tumblr.com


End file.
